


The Key to Getting Lucky

by bardocksheadband



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardocksheadband/pseuds/bardocksheadband
Summary: While working at a bar the busiest night of the year, the last thing Chi-Chi and Vegeta expected to find were the loves of their lives.My contribution to the 2021 Shamrock Shenron Event!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 94
Collections: Shamrock Shenron





	1. Beer Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Green_Riot for being my beta, giving me the lovely chapter summary limericks, and just being my rock. This is my silly contribution to Shenron's Dungeon 2021 Shamrock Shenron event! I'll be updating for seven days straight based on different prompts. I had to write about my two OTPs, of course. Artwork by the lovely @lady_menta on Twitter.
> 
> Let's just have fun with it, yeah? 
> 
> Shenron’s Dungeon is set for the scene  
> For our favorites from Dragon Ball Z  
> To come and cut loose,  
> Imbibe all the booze,  
> While decked head-to-toe in green.  
> \- Green_Riot

"Do I seriously have to wear that?"

"It's the busiest night of the year, girl. You do whatever it takes to bring that money in. Now smile."

"But we're not even an Irish Pub-"

"Smile!"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and smiled as long as it took Vegeta's camera to snap a photo of her and the other girls. She could never in her life understand why his father decided to put him in charge of their small bar. It was already in shambles. The last thing it needed was an inexperienced, short-tempered man running it. She frowned after glancing down at her breasts that were barely concealed by the tight white top. Her waist was cinched tightly by the green corset of the dress worn over it.

"If I need to wear this ridiculous thing, you better be wearing your little getup!" She held back her laughter when his cheeks turned bright red.

"And if I don't!?"

"I'm walking right out that door."

Vegeta grumbled under his breath. He knew she needed this job and the tips tonight to pay her bills. There was no way in hell she'd walk out now. At the same time, he wasn't so sure. Chi-Chi always dressed modestly even for a barmaid and this skimpy outfit might push her to the edge. He couldn't risk having the only waitress with a nice rack bail, not when he had her front and center of their promotional photo.

"Fine," he growled while trying to type up a catchy slogan for the caption. "But you're working overtime. No choice."

One of the girls went behind the counter and threw the bag that contained Vegeta's outfit at his back. He cursed at her when it made him mess up what he was trying to write. He sat down on the barstool while trying to regain his focus. He wanted some catchy slogan that would get him as many likes and shares as possible.

"Fuck..."

"I've got an idea," Chi-Chi spoke slyly and watched as the boss raised his head to look at her with an arched eyebrow. "You can attract an even larger crowd if you post a photo of yourself in your Saint Patty's Day outfit. They can see this bar has more options."

Surprised that the suggestion was coming from the usually prude woman, Vegeta began to seriously consider what she had purchased him. He picked up the bag and searched through it on the countertop. Besides being cheap and gaudy, the clothing wasn't revealing at all. She clearly just wanted him to look as foolish as the rest of these drunk clowns on this holiday.

"You think this shit is more attention-grabbing than what you have on?"

"Oh, for sure," Chi-Chi gave him a thumbs up to try to waver his suspicion. "Just go try it on and we'll take a picture."

After a few curse words and a mumble, Vegeta took the clothing and disappeared to the men's bathroom where there was no mirror. The girls snickered while waiting to see what their temporary boss was going to appear as. When the door opened, they gasped as Chi-Chi smirked. His sleeveless black vest with green shamrocks revealed his large muscles, but the real kicker was his black pants tight around the right area.

"The hell are you staring at, girl!?"

"Let me snap a picture for our page. You should put the hat on for good humor."

"Isn't this hideous vest enough!?"

"This is the busiest night of the year, Vegeta. You do whatever it takes to bring that money in. Now smile."

* * *

"Ugh! The sun's almost down and we _still_ haven't found a place to drink tonight! I didn't get this cute for nothing!"

Goku winced a little when Bulma groaned loudly and threw her head back on the passenger seat. While Krillin was in the back with a simple green t-shirt, he went all out for his childhood friend to make her feel better after her recent breakup. He was decked out in a green tuxedo that boasted a pattern of beer mugs and pots of gold. He even wore a green tie to complete the look. He glanced at his other best friend in the rearview mirror.

"You find anything yet?"

"No, everything looks so...Wait a minute! Hold up!" Krillin's voice was suddenly enthralled as he came across an image while scrolling through his feed. "There's this place called Shenron's Dungeon. And the girls are _hot_!"

Bulma stuck out her tongue while looking over her shoulder at the backseat rider. "I'm not trying to go to some sleazy strip club!"

"No, it's a legit bar! A man works there, too! _He_ might be a stripper!"

That piqued her interest. "Lemme see that!" Bulma snatched his phone before he could deny her. She opened up the picture of the scantily clad man who donned a scowl and zoomed in on the part that caught her attention the most. "Oh, wow..."

"Look at you drooling now,” Krillin spoke through hooded eyes and took his phone back. "You change your mind?"

Bulma pulled down the mirror to check her lips to make sure they were as red as ever. "Oh, yeah. If there are guys that look like _that_ there, let’s go!"

"So..." Goku chuckled while quickly glancing at her before setting his eyes back on the road. "Shenron's Dungeon, it is?"

"Yeah, buddy. I'll type in the address for you."

When Krillin reached his arms through the middle of the two to put his phone on the mound, Goku noticed he had swiped back to the photo of the ladies he originally saw. A gorgeous dark-haired woman with the most beautiful smile stood out. He was so distracted by it that he swerved into the lane next to him, causing Krillin to fall forward and bump his head against the vents.

"Geez, Goku! What's the matter with you!?"

"Sorry, Krillin! I got a little distracted!"

It wouldn't be the last time that the mysterious woman stole his attention.

* * *

As much as he didn't want to admit it, that girl was smart as a whip. Her little post, along with the green beer they had concocted earlier, had the bar busier than it ever had been. After she had finished delivering a tray to an overcrowded table, she joined him against the wall.

"This is incredible! I'll be able to pay my phone bill _and_ rent on time this month!"

"It's alright," Vegeta lied and kept a straight face. "It could be a lot better. Have you tried flirting it up?"

"Have you!?" Chi-Chi fumed and stomped away, leaving the owner chuckling to himself. One of the other workers shortly appeared after and was wiping sweat off her forehead with a napkin.

"Would you mind sitting down the group that just came in? My cramps are acting up.” 

“You always use that damn excuse!”

“I’m pregnant, jerk!”

Vegeta waved her off after they exchanged snarls. He snatched the menus from her hand and made his way to the host stand where a group of three was waiting to be seated. He was staring at the photo of Shenron’s famous wings on the menu, not making any eye contact. 

“Welcome to Shenron’s Dungeon, where every day is Saint Patrick’s Day,” he lied in a monotone voice. “Follow me.”

“Oh shit,” he heard a feminine voice whisper loudly. “It’s the guy from the promo.”

Vegeta finally looked up from the menus to see a woman with eyes bluer than her hair staring at him as if he were a goddamn unicorn. Her eyes searched him up and down, never losing their wideness. 

“There’s a whole picture you can download on the internet if you want this moment to last. You want your damn seats or not!?”

Her impressed expression was replaced by a scowl, but her tall friend who was wearing an equally hideous ensemble began laughing nervously and kept a grip on her shoulder to prevent her from ripping Vegeta’s throat out. 

“Show us the way, sir!” 

Vegeta smirked and motioned for the trio to follow him. His smirk only grew when he heard the woman grunt to her friends. 

“What an _asshole!_ ”

* * *

Chi-Chi nearly dropped the drinks she was carrying when some drunk men bumped into her on their way to the bathroom. She shook her head and continued on her way to where she needed to go.

She froze halfway.

The table she had to deliver the drinks to had a tall, messy-haired man beginning to remove his thick green jacket. His arms were even more defined than Vegeta's. He unbuttoned slightly to get some air on his sweaty chest. Chi-Chi gulped, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the outfit she had all but forgotten she was wearing.

Trying to get ahold of herself, she shook her head and made her way towards him.

"Hi, there. Did you order-"

He spun around at the sound of her voice, and before she could do anything to stop it he bumped into the tray. The green liquid that fell soaked her revealing white undershirt and the mugs had crashed onto the tiles. They bent down at the same time to pick up what would be salvaged while one of the other workers hollered for a broom and mop. 

They made eye contact at the same time their hands touched.

"It's you..."

She could smell alcohol on his breath, but he didn't seem faded. He was just getting started. Chi-Chi swallowed hard as the cool liquid made goosebumps all across her chest. Her nipples were hardening through the thin material and she knew he was trying his best not to look down at them.

This stranger was a gentleman.

"Hi," she blinked. "I'm Chi-Chi."

"Hi Chi-Chi," he smiled back. "I'm Goku."

She wanted to say more, but the sound of her boss shouting for help caused her to stand up and begin heading in his direction instead. She shot a look over her shoulder at him to see he was watching her every step.

  
  



	2. Lucky Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma could scarcely believe  
> This Vegeta bowed not to a Brief.  
> Chi-Chi leapt at the chance  
> Of an offer to dance,  
> Clinging on to her Goku’s green sleeve.  
> \- Green_Riot, beta extraordinaire

After Bulma reapplied her makeup, she did a spin in front of the mirror. There was absolutely  _ nothing _ wrong with her appearance. Even in the green clover-patterned blazer and miniskirt, she looked as good as ever.

So why did she have no effect on  _ that _ guy!?

Since Yamcha dumped her, was she no longer...desirable?

Bulma rolled her eyes at the thought. No, it definitely wasn't her. That flame-haired bastard was the problem. There would be plenty of guys for her to meet tonight that didn't have an attitude problem, anyway. She smoothed her skirt down and took one last glance at her reflection before stepping out the door. She hadn't even taken two steps before colliding with the person in question who was too busy looking down at his phone. The device dropped to the floor as their chests collided and their noses were touching immediately after the sound of the screen cracking was heard.

"You!"

"You!"

They were baring their teeth and trying to pull apart from one another, but could only go a few inches. The glowing green shamrock necklace she wore had become tangled up in Vegeta's work lanyard. The knot got worse the more they tried to undo it.

"Will you stop!? Your stubby fingers are getting in the way!"

Vegeta's eye twitched while noticing his hands did have more width to them than hers. "Better than those toothpicks of yours!"

"I don't even  _ know _ you! Are you this much of a jerk to all women you barely meet?"

"Only the ones that annoy me."

Above all good reason, their heavy breathing after arguing with one another was louder than the music. They were staring each other down, daring to see who would break first. Bulma did her best to unclench her jaw while never breaking eye contact.

"I know you're just a stripper here, but-"

"I'm not a fucking stripper!" Vegeta snapped and became flushed while doing so. Bulma stifled her laughter at watching him slowly become undone. "I'm the co-owner!"

"Then why are you dressed like that?"

Vegeta could kill Chi-Chi right now. If he would've known this outfit gave him the appearance of a lewd entertainer, he would've never put it on. "Because my employee thinks she can fuck with me and not get her tips for the night taken away," he growled and looked over the top of the bluenette's head. He could see the said employee on her knees directly across that man wearing a ridiculous green tuxedo in the same position. "CHI-CHI! Get over here!"

Bulma glanced in the direction Vegeta was shouting at to see the main woman from the promotional photo with Goku. She smiled, noting how cute they looked together. Her grin quickly dissipated when she felt Vegeta's gaze back on her.

"You'd think the co-owner would have a little more respect for his patrons. One bad review could shut this dump down for good."

"And what power do  _ you _ have?"

"Google me. Bulma Brief."

Vegeta was about to tell her what he'd expect to find, but Chi-Chi had approached them with a frown.

"Really, Vegeta? This is what you called me over for?"

"Just shut up and help me out," he barked. "I'm not in the mood. I'm going to need a drink after dealing with this broad."

"Likewise!" Bulma snapped back. "And do you really speak to your employees that way!?"

Chi-Chi sighed while trying to undo the knots they created. Unlike this woman, Chi-Chi was used to Vegeta's moods. He usually wasn't this bad -- he could actually be bearable at times. The stress of running the bar on the busiest night of the year had been getting to him all week. 

"He's not that bad," she finally offered after breaking them free. They remained close together just to blink at her. "He just doesn't know how to act around a beautiful girl."

They both blushed at her words. Vegeta did an 'I'll-slit-your-throat' motion across his neck at the barmaid after picking up his phone. He was mumbling profanities under his breath while escaping to get that drink he so desperately needed.

* * *

After setting her boss free, Chi-Chi was getting ready to make her rounds again.

"Bulma!? Wave if you can hear me! Krillin's gone off the hooch and he's too small to find in a crowd!"

Chi-Chi's heart fluttered and she turned around to see that handsome stranger Goku, now with more buttons undone to reveal more of his glistening pecs. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt he was calling out another girl's name. Of course, someone like him would be with a woman like her.

"Excuse me," she muttered and tried brushing past him but didn't get far. He had a soft grip on her wrist. Chi-Chi knitted her dark brows together and glared up at him. "What!? Your girlfriend is having a drink at the bar."

Goku chuckled like it was the funniest thing in the world. He had to talk close to her ear so she could hear him over the loud music. "She's one of my best friends, not my girlfriend. Where you hurryin' off to?"

Chi-Chi didn't feel relief wash over her yet. She glanced at his hand that was still holding her wrist in search of a ring. Nothing. "Well, do you have  _ a _ girlfriend?"

Goku grinned slowly as if he realized why she was asking. "No, ma'am. I'm as single as they come. I'm just here with two good friends celebrating a night of fun."

"Oh," the barmaid finally smiled. "Good for you. Mind letting go of me, now? The girls need me."

Goku released her slowly but Chi-Chi remained trapped in his gaze. His eyes went from her own down to her chest which was still damp from the spill. They continued on down to her cinched waist and past the hem of her mini dress. Noticing something, he arched an eyebrow and bent down to fix her knee-high socks so they were in the correct place.

Looking down at him, Chi-Chi gulped. His pose mimicked that of a man proposing. He traced the pattern of the garter on her thigh and slowly stood up.

"Green looks really good on you."

Feeling hot all of a sudden, Chi-Chi fanned herself and glanced up to make sure the fans were on. They were spinning full blast, the heat was coming from somewhere else. His large, dark eyes never strayed from her face. "Th-Thank you...But I-"

"LADS AND LASSES OF SHENRON'S DUNGEON!" One of the other servers, a tall blonde woman, was standing on the bar top and speaking into a microphone. "We got a request from a Mr. Krillin to play a song by Lucky Left Foot! You know what that means!"

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed. Nobody would know what that meant. Hell, she didn't even know. The music started to play and a short man had climbed up on the bar with her and started to dance. The drunks in the bar erupted in a roar of cheers and laughter. Soon, the entire place was dancing to their own little jigs.

"And that," Goku snorted while gesturing at the short man who was now shirtless. "Is my other friend. Care to dance?"

"Me?" Chi-Chi blinked. "But-"

"Look around,  _ lassie,"  _ he winked. "Nobody's asking for a drink right now."

He was right. Bodies were against one another as everyone had left their chairs to join in on the party. Before she knew it, Chi-Chi was holding onto the man's shoulders while his hands gripped her hips. She couldn't help but notice how strong his forearms were now that they were exposed after he rolled his sleeves up.

"Mind telling me what a sweet thing like you is doing working in a bar?"

"Easy money," Chi-Chi shrugged as they swayed back and forth. "I make most of it in tips. What I'd really like to do is open my own bakery."

Goku's eyes lit up. "You like to bake?"

"Sure do," she bit her lip when he tightened his hold. "What about you? What do you do for work?"

"Security guard at Bulma's tech company."

That would explain the fitness. Chi-Chi opened her mouth to question him more about his workplace when the song picked up its rhythm. She found herself screaming in delight as Goku started swinging her back and forth at a rapid pace. Their shoes were tapping loudly on the ground to accompany the beat.

"Goku!" she laughed. "You're crazy!"

"Only for you."

They had stopped moving at the same time. Chi-Chi's grin vanished and was replaced by a slight pout, unsure if she heard him right. She was under the impression that Goku was just a sweet, innocent man. The voice that husked those words drenched in a sinful tone couldn't belong to him. Her chest was heaving after their frantic dancing just seconds ago, but now her breathing was becoming unsteady.

"What did you say?"

Keeping one hand on her hip, his other went behind her head to rake through her hair. He knocked her green headband onto the floor by her black high heels. He was inching ever closer to her mouth and spoke warmly to her lips as he was doing so.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Chi-Chi's face was flushed. She didn't know how it happened, but both of her hands were now on his exposed chest. She had never in her life kissed a stranger, and yet her head was nodding.

She was aching for it.

* * *

"What the fuck is she doing!?" Vegeta growled as he watched Chi-Chi suck face with the bozo who had on the novelty tuxedo. "Now he's going to think he can walk out without paying his tab!"

Bulma swiveled around in her chair to look at the man who had suddenly appeared behind her, clenching his fists tightly. "Don't worry about it. I already paid in advance."

"You got proof of that?"

The woman rolled her eyes and pulled a receipt out of her chest. She handed the thin piece of paper to the owner who snatched it from her to look it over. After grumbling something incoherent, he handed it back to her.

"See? I'm a girl of my word."

Vegeta took a moment to look her over. She had mentioned something during their entanglement about being searchable on Google. The ridiculous costume of hers still oozed professionalism somehow. "What in the hell do you do for a living?"

"I took over my father's tech company. I make new inventions each week."

Intrigued, the owner of Shenron's lifted up two fingers as a signal for the barkeep to give her the next drink for free. He sat down beside her after they were handed their glasses. They were facing the patrons dancing the night away and continued to take sips. "Huh. Looks like we aren't so different after all."

"Oh, really?" Bulma smirked after lowering her glass from her lips. She had stained it red. "I'm guessing this is your father's place, then?"

"Yup."

"And what do you invent?"

"Cocktails. Wanna try the Lucky Green Shooter?"

"Hm. Sounds dangerous. I'm in.”

  
  



	3. Coin/Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi found herself in a bind  
> And asked Goku to help find  
> An item so dear.  
> Indoors it was clear  
> Their friends were two-of-a-kind.  
> \- Green_Riot, beta extraordinaire

"Wow..."

Goku chuckled after ending his kiss with the beautiful barmaid. His hand still lingered on the back of her head. Although the entire building was full of dancing bodies, it felt like they were the only ones there. "Is that all you've got to say to me?"

Chi-Chi knew she was going to get a lot of shit from Vegeta for what had happened, but she couldn't help herself. The man in the green tuxedo was polite, single, had a decent job, and was sexier than all get out. She blushed harder than she already was and stuttered through her words.

"I never kiss a man on the first date."

"Oh?" he grinned and slid his hand down so now both of her hips were being held. "I guess that makes me special, huh?"

The DJ had put on a slow-pace folk song and they were now swaying from side to side gently. Chi-Chi chanced a look near the bottles where Vegeta usually kept a watchful eye from. He was too occupied with that blue-haired girl to notice she wasn't serving those who were ready for another round of alcohol. She smiled shyly once her attention was on Goku again.

"I suppose there is something special about you, but I'd really prefer to learn more about you before you do that again."

"I'm an open book, lassie. Ask me anything."

Her smile grew when he called her that little nickname again. "What brought you to Shenron's Dungeon?"

Now he was the one turning red like he regretted giving her permission to ask whatever she wanted. "Well," he laughed nervously. "My friend Krillin saw your post online and once I saw it, uh..."

"What?" Chi-Chi was intrigued and pressed her further despite his sweat piling up underneath the coat of the tuxedo. "Did you think the girls looked good?"

"I thought you were beautiful," he blurted out and couldn't blame it on the alcohol. His lips had barely touched any tonight. "I could tell you were a really nice person just by your eyes. I was looking forward to meeting you."

Chi-Chi was squeezing his shoulders tightly as he let the confession spill out. She could tell he was embarrassed by it and made him feel better by getting on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek quickly.

"And? What do you think now that you've met me?"

Her small action meant a lot to him, and he was able to speak confidently while pulling her into him. "You're even better than the picture."

Chi-Chi could feel her heart about to explode. Working in this dingy bar, she had her fair share of uncomfortable moments and awkward turn downs. She actually wanted Goku's attention, and heaven help her because she was _craving_ it! She was about to whisper something sweet in return when she caught sight of something important missing from her wrist.

"Oh, no! My bracelet!"

Goku let go of her when he could feel her wanting to break free. She was frantically looking around in the area they were standing in. 

"I didn't see you wearing a bracelet when I came here." He shrugged when she looked at him like he was insane. "What? When I see something I like, I've got a keen eye."

Ignoring his compliment, Chi-Chi held her temple as she racked her brain to think of where she was before the patrons had started to arrive. She snapped her fingers as a plausible location came to her. "The alley! I was struggling with the trash bag Vegeta had me take out earlier!"

"I'll come with you," Goku offered but his wrist was already grabbed by her small hand. She was leading him to the back door and getting them out into the dark alley. "What's it look like?"

"It's solid gold! I'm hoping it's out here somewhere. If I lost it inside, it's long gone by now."

Goku didn't like hearing or seeing her on the verge of tears. The alley was dimly lit by the streetlight and he had to pull out his phone to use as a flashlight. Not even five minutes of searching had Goku found it near the dumpster. He watched her sigh in relief once he handed it over. "Does that bracelet have a special meaning to you or something?"

Chi-Chi secured it on her wrist and nodded her head. "My daddy gave it to me back when I was in high school. It's all I wanted for my sixteenth birthday."

Goku took her hand to examine the jewelry after putting his phone inside his pocket. He flashed his charming grin at her knowing his assumption of her was true. "Most girls that age want a huge birthday party that makes their folks broke. You really are a sweetheart, aren't you?"

Burning up, which always seemed to be the case around this finely built man, Chi-Chi rubbed the back of her sweating neck with her free hand. She didn't want to admit that she never was the type to have someone to call a friend. The closest thing she had to one was Vegeta, and that thought alone depressed her.

"I wanted something that would last forever," her eyes dropped from his handsome face to his chest which was now one button away from being completely exposed. Even though the only light in the alley was dim, it was clear that he was a modern-day Adonis. "I bet you were a jock in high school."

"Nah, my grades weren't good enough to be part of any sports. I like to lift weights in my spare time, though. Gotta be strong to work as a security guard, ya know?"

"Really?" Chi-Chi finally brought her hand back to herself so she could place them on her curvy hips that were more accentuated in the corset. "I would've never guessed your grades were bad. You present yourself as quite an intelligent man."

Goku perked up, standing straighter than before. He had been called a lot of things, but never an intelligent man and never by a woman so beautiful. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do," she winked. "And you're attractive. I'm still a little iffy on the fact you're single."

Without a warning, save the hunger in his darkening eyes, Goku gripped her sides and pushed her against the wall of Shenron's Dungeon. Although Chi-Chi's eyes were wide from the surprise, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought his lips to her neck and spoke close to her skin, giving her goosebumps.

"Think you know enough about me to let me kiss you again?"

"I'm not sure," she rasped out after feeling a jolt rush through her. "Will it be just a kiss?"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if it wasn't?"

"Fine. Just one. I need to get back inside."

When he put his lips against her neck, she wasn't expecting how _good_ the mixture of nipping and kissing would feel against her sensitive skin. She threw her head back against the bricks and moaned as he explored every inch. Unable to help herself, she hitched one leg up and Goku responded by grabbing both of them so they were wrapped around his waist.

His hands traveled down to her ass and held on tightly. Goku glanced up when she gasped to make sure what he was doing was okay. The licking of her lips and opening of her mouth was enough for him to know that it was. His tongue was swirling around hers as the music of the bar was beginning to raise its volume once again.

* * *

"Hell yeah! Looks like I win again!"

"Bullshit!" Vegeta's voice was equally slurred as the woman's was. "I don't know how, but you're cheating!"

Bulma rolled her eyes while gathering the gold coins from inside the cups. As pretentious as the bar owner was, he still drank the alcohol inside despite her fingers dipping in. She had drunk less than him, but she was beginning to feel tipsy.

"Well shit, you always want to argue! Why don't we join forces and go against another team?"

On cue, Krillin appeared with his arm around the waist of a barmaid much taller than him. She was the same one he was dancing with earlier. "Hey," he burped. "Bulma! What's going on?"

Vegeta whipped around and narrowed his eyes at the woman who should be serving the patrons. "Lazuli! What the hell are you doing!?" Once the boss's eyes drifted down to the man attached to her hip, he smirked. "Holy shit! You found a leprechaun!"

"Fffffuck you, lap dancer! You're only a foot taller than me!"

"What the fuck did you call me!?" Vegeta growled and the women stepped in to control them both.

"Let's all calm down," Bulma glared at the boss who bared his teeth at her and then smiled apologetically to the blonde-haired barmaid. "Lazuli, is it? How would you like to play a round of beer pong with us?"

Lazuli arched an eyebrow, intrigued. The only thing that would make this night more interesting is seeing her boss drunk off his ass and embarrass himself. "Sounds fun," she spoke cooly and then lied. "I've never played before, though. Is it hard?"

Chuckling darkly, Vegeta forgot about the insults the short man had thrown at him. There's nothing he wanted more than Lazuli to lose at something. She won every single bet they ever made and was the most competitive woman he knew. "Oh, I don't know. You have to be an expert to win. Are you sure you want to play?"

"Would I ever miss the opportunity to beat you?"

After the rules were explained, the game had started. Vegeta was growing suspicious, noticing that each gold coin Lazuli tossed landed inside the cups flawlessly. Something was telling him that she had played beer pong before. His mouth was too occupied with liquor to question her. Not even two rounds in and Shenron's Dungeon was spinning around him. The boss sat down to regain focus and found it centered on the bluenette shaking her tight skirt to the folk song being played louder than necessary. 

He wanted to yell at the DJ to turn it down but didn't want the show in front of him to end. 

God damn, did she have some thick thighs. 

"Whew!" Krillin, already shirtless, felt like taking more clothing off as he became drenched in sweat. Before anyone could stop him, he undid his belt and his pants fell to his ankles. He kicked them off and started running through the bar. 

"Shit!" Lazuli dropped her remaining coins onto the table and took off after him, leaving Bulma to cheer over the forfeit. 

"Vegeta! We won!"

His eyes widened when she held onto both of his hands and kept dancing while he sat still. Her face was as flushed as his was, and she was giggling hard. A smile of his own, one he couldn't contain and one that nobody ever saw, found its way to him. "We won!?" 

"Yup! How should we celebrate?"

It only took the song changing to a romantic tune for a perfect idea to cross Vegeta's mind. He patted his lap and, unsurprisingly, the brash woman took a seat. While she clung to his neck, her feet were moving back and forth. It was his quiet, rough-sounding suggestion that made her freeze. 

"Want to head to my office?"

His office was the utility closet, his desk sharing space with a variety of cleaning tools. But the heiress didn't need to know that, and he didn't think she cared. All they needed was a space to celebrate their win in private.

Bulma, eager to see what he had in mind, hopped off him to retrieve two gold coins from the table that Lazuli had left behind. Vegeta's back was turned to her as he attempted to get his footing. 

"PIGGYBACK!"

"Huh?"

He stumbled forward when she jumped onto his back. Despite the stares they were receiving, particularly the ones from his employees, Vegeta shrugged and held on tightly to her muscular calves. 

"Vegeta?" she giggled into his ear as they continued their piggyback ride down the hallway. "Can I tell you why I stole two gold coins?"

"To pay for all the shit we drank?"

"No," she laughed again and then lowered her voice into a raspy whisper. "That's all I'm going to wear once you slam me on that desk."

Vegeta started to run, not walk, to his office after she put her dirty thought into his head.

  
  



	4. Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got heavy and hot  
> In Vegeta and Bulma’s private spot.  
> Wanting to be alone,  
> Goku took Chi-Chi home.  
> Krillin might have had too many shots.  
> \- Green_Riot, beta extraordinaire

"Mm Goku," Chi-Chi moaned in between his kisses. "This is getting a little too steamy for me. Can we take a break?"

As much as he was enjoying it, knowing that Chi-Chi was asking him to stop was enough for Goku to pull away. He helped bring her legs back down so she was standing up on her own. Similar to how he had done back inside the bar, Goku adjusted her outfit. 

If there had been a strange man making out with her hotly against the alley wall, nobody could tell. 

“Sorry,” he tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear and smiled. “I guess it’s easy to get carried away with you.”

Chi-Chi knew she was going to get an earful from Vegeta, but she didn’t want to go back inside yet. Just because they weren’t kissing didn’t mean the two couldn’t do something else. The music was playing so loudly in Shenron’s Dungeon that each lyric and beat was clear from where she was standing. 

“Care to dance again?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice!”

Not even a second later, Goku and Chi-Chi were in a slow dance position. As they went heel to toe, Chi-Chi leaned her head back slightly to look at the tall man keeping a steady hand on her back. She could feel the silky material of his tuxedo with her fingers.

“Back to what we were discussing earlier, what did you do in high school if it wasn’t sports?”

She arched a thin eyebrow when he blushed and looked away. Was he in theater? Clay making? Dance?

“Why do you look so embarrassed?” Chi-Chi asked as sweetly as she could and held his hand tightly as they turned again. “I’m not going to judge you.” 

Goku looked down at her and sighed. He knew by those eyes of hers she meant it. “Well, if you must know, lassie, I was in a band.”

“Like marching band?” 

“No,” Goku chuckled. “My brother and I started a band. I played the guitar and did vocals, he played the drums. Krillin did bass. We weren’t really good enough to do anything with it.” 

“Wow,” Chi-Chi blinked her eyes and her grin widened as she did it. That was actually really hot. “You’ve surprised me again. I would have never taken you for a musician. Would you mind singing something for me?” 

Goku’s face reddened again. Part of why they never made it big was because he didn’t like singing in front of other people. With the band, he was fine. But with a crowd? Someone new listening to him? He just couldn’t do it. He choked up every single time. 

“Maybe next time.”

Chi-Chi raised both eyebrows and stopped them from swaying. “Next time, huh? Are you suggesting we are going to see each other more after tonight?”

“I’d like to think so.”

The small woman was falling victim once again to his eyes that reflected desire. He looked at her like she was everything in the entire world, and they had just met. Never before had she been this admired before. 

Their lips were about to meet again when the back door flung open. The short former bass player of Goku’s band was throwing up peace signs with arms outstretched as far as they could go. All he had on was a pair of rainbow boxers. 

“I FUCKING LOVE SAINT PATTY’S DAY!”

He sprinted down the alley towards the parking lot, and Goku released his dance partner. “Sorry, Chi-Chi! Once his pants come off, he’s done for the night. I’m gonna go catch him and take him to our apartment,” he rubbed the back of his neck before taking off. “You could...come with me, if you want.” 

His offer made her happy and curious all at once. She wanted to know how he lived, what his home looked like. Maybe then she’d really know if she wanted to continue this, whatever it was. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Goku sounded hopeful, not expecting that answer. 

“Okay,” she smiled to reassure him. “Let me tell Vegeta I’m going on my break.” 

“I’ll be waiting for you in the car,” Goku winked and started running in the direction his friend took off in. “Krillin! Wait up!”

When Chi-Chi turned around, she was met by the piercing eyes of Lazuli. She recalled Lazuli being the one dancing on the bartop earlier with the man who was starting to streak through the parking lot. 

“Did that guy go after him?” 

“Yeah. I’m going with him to take Krillin home. Is Vegeta in a mood?” 

“Him? He’s drunk off his ass in his office,” Lazuli snorted and moved out of the way so Chi-Chi could reenter the noisy bar. “Mind giving the little guy my number? He can’t dance but he sure can kiss.” 

Chi-Chi saluted her coworker and brushed past drunks on her way to the utility closet. A slanted sign on it read ‘Vegeta’. She rapped on the wood. 

“I’m taking my break now!”

When there was no response, Chi-Chi tried again. 

“Vegeta?” 

“Don’t forget to clock out this time!”

She pretended she didn’t hear him and sauntered off. 

* * *

"Damn it, Chi-Chi!"

Bulma was holding a hand to her mouth and crying from her laughter as Vegeta blushed at all the rainbow decor she had left on his desk. He shoved it all off until the wooden top was clear. After both had calmed down, they gave each other a knowing look and began removing their clothing. They had removed their tops at the same time and Bulma gasped at the bar owner's muscle definition.

"Oh, wow..."

“What?” Vegeta hiccuped, and she found herself giggling all over again. 

“You’re like a goddamn sculpture!” 

Vegeta smirked and looked her body up and down. Despite her busy schedule, she must find time to go to the gym because her abs were amazing. She was standing before him in a rainbow bra and green thong, tempting him with a desire to see more than what she was already revealing. 

“I could say the same damn thing.” 

They closed the distance between them and clung to one another. Their hands were all over each other’s hair and backside, and their kisses were hungry, craving much more than this. Vegeta unhooked her bra and could feel her sharp nipples against his chest. 

Still sucking her mouth, Vegeta backed Bulma up to his desk and laid her down. He smirked upon seeing her large bare breasts, remembering that she had made a little comment prior to this. He left her momentarily to get the gold coins out her blazer’s pocket. 

Bulma started to crack up again when he put them on top of her nipples. “Vegeta! What the hell’s the matter with you!? I was kidding!”

When she wouldn’t stop laughing, Vegeta groaned and slammed his fist down beside her hip on the desk. 

“You just won’t shut up. Looks like I have no choice but to leave you speechless.”

Bulma licked her lips in excitement at both his sinful tone and the feeling of her thong being pulled down to her ankles. Her legs were parted at the knees, and it wasn’t long before she could feel the sensation of the bar owner’s tongue running down her thighs. 

“You just get right to it, don’t you?” 

“I know what I want,” he chuckled and nipped at her delicate skin. “I’m just getting started.” 

The tip of his tongue had only just come out when there was a knocking on the door. He was hovering an inch away from some sweet, gorgeous, rich, sassy pussy and somebody had the nerve to knock on the door. 

It could only be one person. 

“Vegeta!” 

“Shit,” he growled into Bulma’s wet entrance and licked her once just to see what the girl was interrupting. “God damn, it’s so fucking good!”

“I’m taking my break now! Vegeta!”

“Don’t forget to clock out this time!” The bar owner roared over his shoulder and glared at the door. He couldn’t see what Chi-Chi was doing, but he’d bet that bitch was pretending not to hear him and sauntering away. 

He whipped back around to begin what he had yet to start but frowned, seeing his midnight snack sitting upright. 

“What are you-” 

Bulma gripped him by the bowtie, the only clothing item he still had on, and lifted him up. “You know why I’m the executive of my company?” 

Stunned into silence by her sudden action and sultry voice, all Vegeta could do was shake his head with wide eyes. 

“Because I’m always the one in control.” 

When she dropped to her knees in front of him, Vegeta decided right then and there he’d give Chi-Chi a raise just for giving him time for the tables to turn. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My absolute favorite chapter is coming up next :') I can't wait for tomorrow!! I hope you're enjoying my silliness.


	5. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi felt butterflies in her heart;  
> Goku played her a song on guitar.  
> ‘Geets felt okie dokie  
> Belting karaoke  
> With Bulma back at the bar.  
> \- Green_Riot, beta extraordinaire

Most people would need help dragging an unconscious friend to their bedroom, but not Goku. He got Krillin safely inside without Chi-Chi’s assistance. She sat awkwardly on the sofa while finding the best position that wouldn’t reveal her panties under the short dress. 

Unsure of what to do with herself, Chi-Chi pulled out her phone and saw a notification that Lazuli had gone live from Shenron’s Dungeon. When she clicked on it, she gasped at what was happening. 

“No freaking way!”

Vegeta was on stage doing drunk karaoke with the blue-haired woman, both of whom were screeching at the top of their lungs. It sounded like it was supposed to be Johnny Cash and June Carter, but it was being too butchered to tell. 

The man who was once in the green tuxedo suddenly appeared and Chi-Chi slipped her phone inside her purse. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles beautifully. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s all good. Krillin just threw up all over my fresh threads.” 

“Gross,” Chi-Chi laughed but she was silently thankful. This new outfit really fit him. “Did you put him on his side?” 

Goku gave her a thumbs up and sat down beside her. Their knees were touching but she didn’t mind. No matter how unfairly sexy he was, she knew he was one of few men who wouldn’t try anything funny. It was the entire reason why she felt comfortable coming inside when he offered. 

“Would you like a bottle of water?” 

Chi-Chi nodded politely and he squeezed her leg before heading to the kitchen. She blushed looking at how nicely shaped his butt was in his sweatpants. Embarrassed by the dirty thoughts running through her mind, she took this moment of separation to look around the living room instead of at her phone. 

For a place where two men lived, it was surprisingly clean and tidy. The leather couch she sat on had the sheen of one freshly wiped down. There wasn’t a speck of dust to be found on the coffee table, and there was even a faux cactus in the center of it. The decor was beginning to make her wonder if the apartment had the help of a woman’s touch. 

“Does Bulma live here with you?” 

Goku handed her the water bottle and drank some of his before answering her. “Nah, her dad bought her a house of her own much bigger than this dinky place.”

“Oh,” Chi-Chi unscrewed the cap and drank almost half the bottle, finding out she was more thirsty than she thought she was. “It’s just so beautiful and fresh in here. I was expecting something different knowing two men live here. No offense.”

“Ah, none taken! You’re actually right,” Goku laughed and adjusted himself so he was facing her. Damn, was she gorgeous under the lighting of his living room. “My mom comes by every Wednesday to clean the place up. Lucky for me she still came on Saint Patrick’s Day.”

Chi-Chi glanced away from his handsome face to the false plant again. As random as it was, she thought the cactus was adorable. “Was that your mom’s doing as well?” 

“Yup!”

“Where did she get it from? I just love it!” 

“I don’t think you can find it at a store anymore,” Goku chuckled again when she frowned and he rubbed her shoulder. “I know it sounds strange, but that plant belonged to my grandma who gave it to my mom, and now it belongs to me. Guess you can say it’s a tradition to pass it down.” 

Chi-Chi’s only item that was passed down was a bit different than a faux cactus. She had her mother’s wedding dress hidden in her closet where it waited patiently for the day she would wear it. The barmaid was too nervous that bringing it up would scare Goku away, with him possibly thinking she was implying marriage. She glanced down at her gold bracelet instead and smiled. 

“Once I have a child who is all grown up, I’m going to give them this.”

Goku breathed in slowly, and the scent of her floral perfume was detected. All he really wanted to do was tear that green outfit off of her, but knew he had to slow it down. Chi-Chi was special. He’d been pushing his luck all night stealing kisses but it wouldn’t go further than that. Not on their first night, anyway. He wanted to show her that he was interested in a long run than a one-night stand. 

Chi-Chi inhaled the scent of his cologne and was reminded of the ocean. All she really wanted to do was pull that black shirt over his head and get him to pull down those sweatpants, but it wasn’t like her at all to be so abrasive or easy to get. There was something so special, so different about Goku. She never let, or felt, a man kiss her as passionately as he had been doing all night. She didn’t want him to think she was a one-night stand kind of girl. She wanted to be in it for a longer run. 

“I have a tradition I’d like to start as well,” Goku finally said without taking his eyes off her. “It’s my guitar. Can I play a song for you?”

Chi-Chi swallowed hard. “Are you going to sing, too?”

“For you, I’ll do anything.”

When he kissed her forehead before going to his room for his guitar, Chi-Chi felt literal butterflies all through her body. She was so invested in this man she had just met that she didn’t even care that an hour had passed by already. Her breaks were only supposed to be thirty minutes. 

She’d get crap from Vegeta for it later, but it didn’t matter at the moment. Goku was returning to her with his well-cared-for instrument. 

Once he sat down, he put the strap over his shoulder and rested the guitar in his lap. He listened with a slight frown while minutely turning each peg in turn until the instrument was acceptably tuned. 

“I heard this song on the radio one day and knew I was going to play it for a woman who would steal my heart.” 

Chi-Chi watched breathlessly as his nimble fingers began plucking the strings. 

_ “You’re there, I’m here. Let’s dance, my dear. What’s your name? How do you do? What’s the game? Hallelujah.” _

Chi-Chi held her water bottle to her chest the moment Goku sang the first verse. His fingers danced across the strings of his old guitar softly, and he continued to make her heart swoon with words sung by the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. 

“ _ I saw a girl. The way she moved, it changed the way I see the world.”  _

Her misty eyes widened when his voice became purposely raspy and his left hand moved in a different position to change chords. 

_ “And that girl is you. And this is for real. How do you do? I sing Hallelujah.”  _

After he belted out the last word, Goku stopped playing and looked up at his sole audience member. Her water bottle had dropped to the tiles and she was covering her mouth with her hands. 

“So...What did you think?” 

Unable to conceal her emotions, Chi-Chi cried as she crawled towards him. He quickly placed his guitar down so she could take its place in his lap. Goku cradled her while she sobbed into his chest. 

“Was it that bad?” 

“No,” she sniffed and kissed his cheek. “No. It was far from that. You’re amazing. I can’t believe you can sing like that.” 

Kakarot held her chin up with his finger and put his lips against hers gently. It felt so good hearing that from somebody other than his family or best friend for once. In the corner of that old couch, they fell asleep in each other’s arms and remained there throughout the night .

* * *

“Shit, woman. I’m not the Energizer Bunny here. I need a few minutes.”

Bulma took it as a compliment Vegeta was so exhausted after she had sucked him dry. Even if it meant she had to wait her turn, at least now he knew what she was capable of. She had a feeling he wouldn’t be running his mouth off to her anymore. He had fallen into his swivel chair with a satisfied sigh. 

Accepting that she was going to need to wait her turn, Bulma put her lingerie back on and sat down on his lap. 

“I suppose we should have some post-blowjob closet talk, huh?”

Vegeta chuckled and let her get adjusted. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck and he held her around the waist, occasionally playing with the string of her thong. “Didn’t you know you were _ that  _ type.” 

“Well I need to know a little more about you before I let you wreck my insides, don’t I?”

“Vulgar woman,” he murmured into her neck after kissing it. “Fine. What brought you to Shenron’s tonight? Obviously, the two bozos you came in with weren’t your boyfriends unless you’re into some swinger shit.”

“Of course not,” she rolled her eyes and circled a finger around his nipple. He had some gorgeous pecs. “My actual boyfriend dumped me a few weeks ago. I came here looking to blow off some steam.” 

Huh. Vegeta surprisingly liked his new nickname. Steam. 

“How long were you together?” 

Bulma wasn’t expecting the question and pulled away to blink her long eyelashes at him. It was as if the hormones that were running rampant had knocked all the intoxication out of them. “We were on and off since our high school days. The final straw for him was the long hours I worked. He thought I was sleeping around with Goku.” 

“What the fuck is a Goku?”

“The buff guy your waitress was making out with.” 

“Oh,” Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “Anyone who sticks his tongue down the mouth of that she-devil is either a drunk or a dumbass. This Goku person is probably both.”

Bulma slapped his chest harshly, meaning it. “That’s not very nice! Goku is my best friend and the way you talk about that girl is horrible. What’s so bad about her, anyway? What did she do to you?”

“She’s an uptight, spoiled, rude short thing with an attitude!” 

“So...she’s you?”

“How dare you!” Vegeta growled but still didn’t do anything to remove Bulma from his lap. In fact, his hands only gripped her hips tighter. “Don’t ever compare me to Chi-Chi!” 

“Hm,” Bulma nodded her head while suddenly putting the pieces together. “Do you love her?”

“WHAT!?” 

Bulma snorted at how red his face had gotten and decided to fix it before he literally exploded. “Then what is it? Did she turn you down at some point and you’ve never let it go? Or is she more like a sister to you? A best friend?” 

Vegeta’s eyes twitched while his mouth remained a firm, straight line. He harbored absolutely no romantic feelings for the dark-haired barmaid. They started working at Shenron’s Dungeon when they were both in college and had remained there, working even more hours, after they dropped out for their own reasons. A lot had happened in the five years they’d known each other. Hell, she was the one who took him out for ice cream the night after his mother’s funeral and even took the overnight shifts to keep him away from downing too much alcohol from depression.

Vegeta blinked his eyes slowly. Could she really be his  _ best friend _ ? 

But...  _ she was such a bitch _ !

“Thinking about how much of a best friend she is?” 

“No!” Vegeta barked but gently pushed her off his lap. “If you’re going to make me talk about her, I’m going to need more beer!” 

“Well it’s about damn time,” Bulma winked and tossed him his clothes. She bit her lip seeing his bare bottom while slipping on his shamrock boxers. There was something so damn attractive about a man with a nice ass who had some hidden compassion inside of him. “You know what I think we should do if we get drunk enough?” 

“Doggy style?”

Bulma giggled while doing a jig to get inside her tight skirt, and the little dance made Vegeta feel ready to get into position. “That can happen after. It’s a tradition of mine to always do some karaoke on Saint Patrick’s Day, and I noticed you had that big ol’ machine near the front…”

Vegeta muttered some curse words under his breath while running a hand through his hair. If he were to sing, he’d need to be beyond wasted and know that the gang of women who worked here would need their phones taken away so he wouldn’t be broadcast live like last time. 

“What genre you thinking?”

“Country. I’ve got a real good twang when I try. It’s a real crowd-pleaser.” 

Vegeta’s lips twisted in disgust at the suggestion. “I’m not trying to sing a song about my one-eyed dog and papa in the slammer.” 

“Not that type of country. Johnny Cash. Deep voice. That would be perfect for a fine man such as yourself.” 

Vegeta had to admit  _ that  _ country was pretty cool. He fluffed up his vest that he decided to leave wide open to reveal his cut abs. If he was going to embarrass himself, he wanted to be sure Bulma would be willing to let him ravish her once it was all over. 

It didn’t take long for the two to get intoxicated once more. Vegeta had gotten faded too fast to collect the cellphones from the girls. He didn’t even realize Lazuli was the one he asked to turn the machine on and play  _ It Ain’t Me Babe. _

Vegeta was the one to start it all. A multitude of phones were out as they swayed around the stage, slurring the words. 

_ “Go away from my window. Leave at your own chosen speed. I’m not the one you want, babe. I’m not the one you need.”  _

Bulma let out a cheer before pressing her lips against the microphone, leaving slobber that would definitely need to be sanitized off. 

_ “You say you’re looking for someone who’s never weak but always strong. To protect you and defend you, whether you are right or wrong.”  _

They turned to one another while belting out in unison, staring at each other with one eye bigger than the other. 

“ _ Someone to open each and every door! But it ain’t me babe. No, no, no, it ain’t me babe. It ain’t me you’re looking for, babe!” _

Their microphones dropped to the ground before they could finish the remainder of the song. Vegeta and Bulma were groping one another while making out. The crowd cheered, too drunk to notice that the duo was completely off-key. They would all know the truth when they checked their phones in the morning. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were interested, the song Goku sings is "That Girl is You" by Dave Matthews Band and I first heard it on the Simpsons and loved it so much... 
> 
> Some dirty times are up ahead ;-)


	6. Lucky Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi found herself giving in,  
> Though Goku wasn’t quite her boyfriend.  
> Bulma got lucky,  
> A whole night of fucking.  
> And Vegeta realized Chi-Chi’s his friend.  
> \- Green_Riot, beta extraordinaire

“Oh damn,” Goku’s groggy voice filled her ears, but Chi-Chi wasn’t panicking when her eyes fluttered open. “I think it’s morning.”

Chi-Chi left some drool on his black shirt that was thankfully hard to see. She pulled her head back and smiled lazily at his handsome face. Some stubble was growing around his jawline that made her want to kiss him. 

Her body was on top of his. They were fully clothed but only by thin material, and Chi-Chi could feel his morning wood rising against her. He knew it, too, and she was turned on by the fact he wasn’t embarrassed. Goku’s hand just continued to rub her back up and down while his other arm was being used as his pillow. 

“How could someone be so beautiful as soon as they wake up?”

Chi-Chi flushed at how sexy he sounded in addition to being all around perfect. He was looking at her through half-opened eyes and wearing that award-winning smile. 

“I can say the same thing about you.”

Goku closed his eyes when he could see the kiss coming. He moaned against her mouth from the warmth of it. She was in between his legs and knew she could feel what she was doing to him. He removed his arm from behind his head so he’d be able to give her ass a little pat. When she kissed him deeper due to the action, he decided to hitch it up slightly and slap it hard. 

“Ouch!” Chi-Chi broke their kiss and glared at him. When his face dropped, she switched it up and giggled. “Do it again.”

Now excited, Goku licked his lips and raised his hand to smack her ass again. When she cried out, the throbbing in his pants was beginning to become painful from how badly he wanted her. 

“Chi-Chi,” he whispered lowly. “I just remembered Krillin’s here. We should be quiet.” 

They had stopped talking and spanking long enough to hear the roommate snoring loudly in his bedroom. Goku was going to offer to take her to his own bedroom to continue this further, but Chi-Chi was already pulling his sweatpants down. Once she had gotten them and his shoes completely off, she held a finger to her lips to keep him from asking her anything. 

Right before his very eyes, the sweet little lamb was transforming into a lion.

He struggled to fight back a groan when her manicured fingers started to stroke his aching cock. She would switch up her rhythm between fast and slow, driving him crazy and making him imagine what it would feel like doing this inside her. 

“You need to let me do something to you.” 

Chi-Chi shook her head and stopped pumping him up. “I’m already wet for you. I had a dream last night.” 

Goku’s eyes widened as far as they could go at her sultry tone. That would definitely explain her eagerness that had been missing the night before. The thrill of being caught, as well as ravaging this not-so-innocent beauty, wasn’t going to allow him to last long, but he sure as hell would try. 

Chi-Chi kept her skimpy dress and stockings on while taking off her underwear. Goku was sitting cross-legged on the couch now with his large cock throbbing. She really couldn’t help herself. With her dream and seeing him play that guitar, she wanted nothing more than for him to strum  _ her _ strings.

She sat in his lap and they both gasped when he entered her. She bit her lip so tightly that it was a wonder there was no blood as she wrapped her legs around him. They held onto one another for support and started rocking against one another. 

When her panting started to increase in volume, Goku brought one of his hands to her mouth to bite on so she wouldn’t harm her gorgeous lips. He grunted when her teeth sunk into his flesh, driving him crazier than before. Not wanting him to wake up Krillin, Chi-Chi offered Goku her hand for him to do the same thing. 

Now using a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain to keep them silent, their senses were heightened and there was stimulation overload. Once they locked into each other’s deep, scorching gaze, it was all over. 

Goku groaned loudly into his lover’s hand as he came first, and Chi-Chi repeated his action shortly after. Their bodies were glistening in sweat and the barmaid’s outfit clung to her skin tighter than ever. 

They admired the bite marks on their hands after breaking free from one another’s mouth. Goku then looked Chi-Chi up and down with a satisfied smirk. Luckily for them, his roommate was still snoring loudly. 

“Wanna take a shower with me? Or do you think you should finally get back to work?” 

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was seven-thirty in the morning. She knew she was going to have hell to pay when she checked her phone, but right now she didn’t care what Vegeta had to say. 

“Do you have a change of clothes for me?” 

“Bulma keeps some of her clothes here for when she gets too drun-” Goku’s gulped at what he had just realized and looked behind Chi-Chi at his phone on the coffee table. “Damnit. Can I see that real quick?” 

Chi-Chi sighed while reaching back for it and got off of him to check her own. She would face Vegeta’s wrath sooner than later after all. She went to her purse and expected to find over a hundred missed calls and messages, but there was only one text. It was sent only five minutes ago.

**Are you safe?**

Chi-Chi squinted at the bright screen to make sure she read that right, then texted Vegeta back. 

**Yeah. You?**

_ Bing! _

Chi-Chi clicked on the image her boss sent to enlarge it and found herself smiling. He was lying on the floor of his ‘office’ with Bulma cuddled up next to him. She was holding up the peace sign with duck lips and had smudged mascara around her eyes. 

“Hey, Goku?”

The messy-haired man was busy working his thumbs on the keyboard before responding to her. 

**O….m….g!**

**What?**

**I think I’m in love!**

Goku chuckled after confirming Bulma was alright, and finally looked up at Chi-Chi who had her selfie camera ready. It didn’t take him long to see why. His best friend sent a photo of her snuggled up to the bar owner who was flipping the camera off. 

Goku put his phone into his pocket and hugged Chi-Chi tightly from behind. He kissed her cheek for the first picture and then smiled for the second. She sent both to Vegeta and turned around to kiss the sweetheart.

“Still up for that shower?” 

“Of course,” he winked. “I’ll even make you breakfast after.” 

“Ooh! What are we having?” 

“Hope you like cereal,” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “We got Krillin’s Lucky Charms or Rice Chex. 

Chi-Chi grinned and got on her tiptoes to kiss him again. “I’ll definitely need to cook for you if we’re going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I’ll be naughty and take the Lucky Charms.” 

Goku rubbed his nose against hers playfully and headed down the hallway to warm the shower up for them. While he was in the bathroom, Chi-Chi heard her phone go off again. 

**You look like shit.**

* * *

_ Back at Shenron’s Dungeon the night before.... _

“Holy fuck!” 

That bitch had left the wheels of his portable desk unlocked when she moved shit around! Vegeta had Bulma laid out on the top as he did earlier, gold coins on nipples, and found them crashing against the wall when he thrust into her wide open legs. 

Between her laughter and the jolts from the desk and wall interacting, her large breasts were jiggling madly. Surprisingly the gold coins stayed put and Bulma secretly wondered if he superglued them to her. 

He was into some weird stuff, and she was all for it.

Once the initial shock wore off, Vegeta was starting to enjoy the sounds they were creating inside the utility closet. He gripped the sides of the desk and purposely brought it backward to slam them against the wall again. His dick was slipping in and out of her sweet pussy along with it. 

When he suddenly froze in the middle of the office, Bulma lifted her head up to see him with an expression like a lightbulb just went off in his head. 

“Are you good at doing handstands, woman?” Vegeta’s voice slurred. 

“I’ve never tried one.” 

“Can I help you?” 

“Sure!” Bulma grinned wider than necessary and allowed him to carry her off the desk. He stumbled but found his way to a clear area. 

“Get on your hands,” he demanded in a mixture of loud and quiet tones. “I’ll do the rest.” 

Bulma shrugged happily and bent down so her hands were touching the carpet. She felt his calloused hands on her pelvis as she was lifted up, and immediately her thick thighs gripped his waist. Vegeta had her in the perfect position to view her ass and bare back while digging his fingers into her smooth skin. He had difficulty maintaining his steady rhythm as his climax was approaching. After he cursed at the euphoric momentary feeling, he accidentally dropped Bulma to the ground.

“Shit, sorry…” 

Bulma gave him a lazy thumbs up, exhausted herself. She laid down on her back and enjoyed the fan from up above that was cooling her hot body down. Vegeta joined her once he got the feeling back in his legs and pulled her into him. 

Whether he was just a one-night stand, a rebound, or something more than that, Vegeta even in his drunken state knew Bulma Brief wouldn’t be easy to forget. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Me too,” she sighed and turned her body so she could rest her cheek against his wonderful chest. “I’d love to do this again sometime.” 

“Give me your number in the morning,” he yawned loudly. “And it’s a deal. Nighty night, Bulma.”

“Goodnight, Vegeta.”

Vegeta’s eyes popped open hours later when he realized they actually did fall asleep in his office. He had no idea what time it was, who had been watching the bar all night, or if Chi-Chi had ever come back to finish her shift. The woman in his arms was beginning to turn and gave him enough freedom to grab his phone from his pants. 

“Shit!”

“What?” Bulma rested her chin on his chest. “Did you someone rob you guys?” 

Vegeta’s eyebrows furrowed as he went through the long list of notifications he had received during his drunken stupor. There were multiple videos he had been tagged in that he was too annoyed to watch at the moment and different messages from the girls. From what he gathered through all of them, Lazuli had closed the place up and nobody knew where Chi-Chi had gone.

“She never fucking came back!”

“Who?” 

“Chi-Chi! The one who ran off with the tuxedo clown!” 

Bulma propped herself up so he could get a good view of her scowling face. “Don’t you dare make her feel bad for spending the night with someone when you did the exact same thing! Check up on her!” 

Vegeta growled once she rolled back over to check her own messages. He typed and untyped multiple messages to Chi-Chi until he decided on something simple, and a question he deep down was concerned about. 

**Are you safe?**

During the five minutes it took for Chi-Chi to reply, Bulma had convinced Vegeta to take morning after selfies with her. He chuckled darkly when she whined about him texting her the middle finger picture instead of the ‘cute’ one. 

_ Bing! _

**Yeah. You?**

Vegeta released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He glanced over at Bulma to find her busy in a chat of her own. He quietly sent Chi-Chi the selfie of the two of them looking content with one another and waited for her reply with his phone to his chest.

_ Bing! _

Vegeta clicked on the image she sent and smirked. Whoever this Goku person was clearly made her happy. Her smile radiated even through the phone and Bulma even pointed out how beautiful the two of them looked side by side. 

He knew exactly what to text back. 

**You look like shit.**

“Hey!” Bulma caused him to put his phone away despite all the angry texts he was receiving. “Look what I found!”

He cracked a rare grin when she dropped one of the gold coins in his hand. The other one was in hers. He rubbed it with his fingers and turned it over, feeling satisfaction all over again knowing where it had been.

“You know something?”

“Huh?” 

“I think this is going to be my lucky charm.”

  
  



	7. Spring Clovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VII.  
> Though the circumstance was absurd  
> For the first meeting that occurred,  
> They had taken the chance,  
> And the four found romance.  
> Now they wrestled with the L-word.  
> \- Green_Riot, beta extraordinaire

Thanks to Bulma’s ingenuity, Shenron’s Dungeon was no longer just a bar but a restaurant where people felt comfortable enough to have lunch. Chi-Chi had just finished serving a family at a booth their sandwiches when Vegeta called her over. 

She sighed and handed the empty tray over to another waitress. The boss was sitting at one of the small older tables with his calculator, laptop, and a stack of paper. He motioned for her to join him. 

“What’s wrong now, Vegeta?”

“I was crunching those numbers and it turns out I can give you that raise after all. Only a dollar more, but I won’t have you clock out when you take your break anymore.”

Chi-Chi’s lips curled back into a wide smile. The more time that Vegeta spent with Bulma, the nicer he was becoming. Chi-Chi was benefitting from their relationship as well. Bulma not only redid the bar but also got the employees new uniforms. Vegeta and Chi-Chi were both matching in black pants and tight black shirts that had a green dragon on the front. When Vegeta caught her grinning at him, he scowled. 

“You still need to come back when you leave. None of that bullshit you pulled back in March.” 

The waitress rolled her eyes and snuck a peanut from his bowl. “That was the only time I ever did something like that and you know it.” 

Vegeta grabbed a salty treat as well so they were both chewing. “What did you pack your little boyfriend for lunch today?” 

“He wanted to break his diet today so I’m having Tien whip him up something from the menu.” 

Ah yes, Tien. The only other male finally working at Shenron’s, other than Vegeta, was the new cook. He was quiet, but at least his hair never ended up in the food like so many others. 

The bar owner rolled his eyes. “I told that clown a long time ago he needed to start bulking instead of cutting. He’s too fucking tall. His brain must be the size of this nut to continually ignore me.”

Chi-Chi still couldn’t believe that Vegeta and Goku were now gym buddies and competitive ones at that. The few nights Goku slept over at her house, Vegeta would be throwing rocks at the window trying to get his attention instead of hers but always failed miserably. They’d go on a midnight run together, which always turned into a marathon until one gave in. 

As annoying as it could get, Chi-Chi had to admit it was sweet. When they were working out, Chi-Chi and Bulma would also spend time together. Sometimes binging shows, sometimes practicing makeup, and sometimes just talking way too late and not realizing that Vegeta and Goku had come back a long time ago. 

It was like they were a tiny, dysfunctional family. 

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” 

“Nothing,” she sighed happily while resting her chin in her hands. “Just thinking about how lucky we are to have fallen in love with two perfect strangers on Saint Patrick’s Day.”

“Oh gross,” Vegeta feigned a gag. “Who said this is love?” 

Chi-Chi frowned. “You’re not in love with Bulma?” 

“Are _you_ in love with _Goku_!?”

The waitress arched a thin eyebrow at the fuming man across from her. He had the faintest hint of sweat on his forehead and his voice was on the defense. She knew Vegeta well, a little _too_ well. He’d never outright say he loved Bulma, but she knew by his nervousness that he most definitely was in love with the heiress. 

“Of course I am,” Chi-Chi was confident in her reply even though she blushed through her words. “As a matter of fact, I’m going to tell him how I feel today.” 

Vegeta tapped his fingers against the scratched tabletop. No matter how much he tried to get Goku to confess to sleeping with Chi-Chi, he always denied it to defend her honor. He’d always switch it into a conversation about her being the one love songs were made about and blah, blah, blah.

It was disgusting. 

“Does he ever say anything about me?”

“No,” Vegeta muttered, but then he raised his voice slightly while trying to fight the growing redness on his cheeks. “Does...the woman ever say anything...about...me?”

Chi-Chi bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the pain in his voice. Bulma told her a million times over how much he drove her crazy in all ways possible. Most of it, Chi-Chi wanted to burn her ears for hearing. She didn’t need to know about her boss’s favorite sex position being something called the ‘butter churner’. What she did enjoy hearing was how sweet Vegeta was to Bulma and the little things he did like sending her pictures of what he was doing throughout the day to let her know he was thinking about her. 

“Eh. She thinks you’re alright.”

The front door opened and the bell that hung above rang along with it, interrupting their love discussion. The subjects walked past the host stand like they owned the place. Chi-Chi got up to jump into Goku’s arms while Vegeta winked from his seat. Bulma hugged his neck from behind and kissed his cheek to leave a red mark. 

“I have something for you,” she whispered in his ear, and it sent chills up his spine. “I got it from the spring clearance section.” 

Vegeta, redder than red, glanced over to find that Chi-Chi and Goku had left for lunch. Bulma handed him the bag and he opened it to see a large green clover with an elastic band attached to it. 

“What the hell is this for? My hair?”

“No,” she winked. “It’s for your dick. I had to wear coins on my nipples, now it’s your turn.”

* * *

Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes as Goku used a cheetah-print pick to strum the guitar strings. They were at a nearby park, and after enjoying their meal together, he brought his case from out of the car and tuned it up by ear. Now, he was singing to her softly. 

_“Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don’t want to leave her now. You know I believe and how.”_

As he continued to move his fingers up and down the neck, Chi-Chi’s eyes settled on the bare skin underneath his strap. She had dared him to play shirtless as a joke for a cheap laugh, but now she was feeling that familiar yearning for him. It increased when he made eye contact with her and changed his tone. 

_“You’re asking me will my love grow, I don’t know, I don’t know! You stick around, now it may show, I don’t know, I don’t know!”_

Before he could play the riff, Chi-Chi grabbed him by the bare shoulders and stared at him with wide, serious eyes. His pick hovered above the strings while he blinked at her sweating face.

“...You okay?”

“I heard you say the word. The big one.”

“...Love?”

“Yes!”

“What about it?” Goku chuckled nervously when her nails started to dig into his skin. “You’re kinda freaking me out here.”

“I love you, Goku,” she blurted out and fell back on her bottom. She covered her mouth with her hands and could feel her face burning up underneath them. “Crap…”

Goku pulled his strap off himself immediately and put his guitar inside the case. He crawled towards her on all fours and then raised one hand up to hold onto the side of the beautiful face she was revealing once again. 

What he was seeing was everything he ever wanted in a woman and more. From the kindness she showed others, her dedication, her brilliance, and, of course, her beauty, Goku counted his lucky stars that he had stepped into that bar three months ago. From the minute he saw her on Krillin’s phone, he knew his next words were the honest truth. 

“I love you, Chi-Chi.” 

Chi-Chi’s eyebrows knitted together the same time her lips pursed. Her large eyes lit up at his acceptance and mutual feelings of adoration. They went from kissing sweetly to rolling around on the grass. Goku paused on top of her and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I don’t wanna get you in trouble again. Let’s continue this after your shift.”

“You better!” She smiled against his mouth and kissed him one more time before getting pulled up to her feet. Goku took a clover out of her hair and smirked at the fact it had four leaves. He tucked it into his back pocket before brushing all the grass off her body. 

Once he retrieved his guitar case, Goku held Chi-Chi’s hand tightly and they walked to where he had left the car. 

_Bing!_

Chi-Chi glanced down at her phone and paused in the parking lot. 

**Are you on your way? Need you back ASAP.**

**Yes. What’s wrong?**

“You good?” 

**Just hurry up.**

“Yeah,” Chi-Chi looked down at her phone with a raised eyebrow, knowing that something was going on for those three little dots showing that long to have such a short of a reply. Goku’s arms wrapped around from behind her waist for a moment before his phone started going off, too. 

**Don’t surprise CC later! Vegeta was allergic to that clover after all. Gonna play nurse for a couple of days. See ya!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes the Shamrock Shenron event! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! I hope you guys enjoyed my silly little story. <3


End file.
